This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-69967, filed on Nov. 23, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assemble structure of crash pad assembly and cowl panel assembly for vehicle and more particularly to an assemble structure of crash pad assembly and cowl panel assembly for vehicle adapted to improve convenience of workers"" assembling operations, but to cut down total assembling cost.
2. Description of the Invention
Generally, a crash pad assembly 1, also called dash panel assembly or instrument panel assembly, is, as shown in FIG. 1, air tightly fastened onto an internal surface of a front glass 2. The end of the front glass 2 is also air tightly coupled with that of the cowl top panel 3. An upper part of a cowl panel assembly 4 is fastened with an internal surface of the end of the front glass 2 for air tightness.
On the other hand, at the upper part of the cowl panel assembly 4, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a plurality of crash pad mounting brackets 5 are welded for air tight fixation with one end being extended and bent down toward flanges 1a of the crash pad assembly 1.
In general, there are fastened five crash pad mounting brackets 5, though slightly different depending on the type of vehicles, keeping them at a predetermined constant interval therebetween to cover the whole length of the cowl panel assembly 4.
Furthermore, the crash pad assembly 1 and the cowl panel assembly 4 are fastened by a crash pad mounting clip 6, one end of which is screwed with the flange 1a of the crash pad assembly 1 and the other end of which is inserted into an assembling hole 5a of the crash pad mounting brackets 5.
In other words, a plurality of flanges 1a are integrated at the internal side of the crash pad assembly 1 with their ends being directed toward the cowl panel assembly 4, and there is a predetermined size of assembling openings 1b being formed between the flanges 1a of the crash pad assembly 1.
In addition, the crash pad mounting clip 6, as shown in FIG. 3, is constructed with: a screw fastening part 6a to be tightly fixed at the flange 1a of the crash pad assembly 1 by a screw 7 that will be fastened into the groove 1b an insertion protruder 6b protruded at the front side of the screw fastening part 6a to be inserted into the assembling hole 5a of the crash pad mounting bracket 5; and a supporting part 6c integrally formed at the external circumference of the insertion protruder 6b, apart from the screw fastening part 6a, to be closely attached to the front side of the crash pad mounting bracket 5 when the insertion protruder 6b is inserted into the assembling hole 5a. 
On the other hand, a predetermined size of a screw hole 6d is formed at the screw fastening part 6a for penetration of the screw 7.
As a result, a plurality of crash pad mounting brackets 5 are tightly fastened onto the cowl panel assembly 4, and a screw is utilized to assemble the screw fastening part 6a of the crash pad mounting clip 6 into the flange 1a of the crash pad assembly 1. Then, the insertion protruder 6b of the crash pad mounting clip 6 is inserted into the assembling hole 5a of the crash pad mounting bracket 5, so that the crash pad assembly 1 and the cowl panel assembly 4 are completely assembled by means of the crash pad mounting brackets 5 and crash pad mounting clip 6.
However, according to the conventional assembled structure described above, since the crash pad mounting brackets 5 should be welded onto the cowl panel assembly 4 and the screw fastening part 6a of the crash pad mounting clip 6 is assembled to the flange 1a by the screw 7, there are problems such as an increase in the number of assembling steps, a reduction in the job efficiency and a general increase in total manufacturing cost.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems and provide an assemble structure of crash pad assembly and cowl panel assembly for vehicle by using a crash pad mounting clip that will be fastened with a flange of crash pad assembly by ultrasonic thermal fusion and, at the same time, inserted and fastened into a flange of a cowl panel assembly, thereby improving workers"" job convenience but reducing general assembling cost through a reduction in the number of assembling steps to completely assemble the crash pad assembly and the cowl panel assembly.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided an assemble structure of crash pad assembly and cowl panel assembly of vehicle, in which a crash pad mounting clip is fastened at the flange of the crash pad assembly through thermal fusion and, at the same time, a flange of the cowl panel assembly is inserted into the crash pad mounting clip.